


Wings Colored Like the Sun

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M, Gen, sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty moments captured in single sentences (which may or may not have thrown most of the rules of grammar out the window in the name of "art") between Leon and Yuffie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Colored Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This collection was made using theme set Epsilon from the lj community 1sentence. I've been poking at it on and off for over two years, so please forgive the painfully obvious style change that occurs.

**#01 - Motion**

She's a constant whirling twirling force that keeps him focused, not that he has any intention of admitting that.

**#02 – Cool**

Once upon a time, SqualLeon was known as the Ice King, but Yuffie thinks he's getting kind of tepid in his old age. 

**#03 – Young**

"We can do it," the sheer optimism in her voice makes Leon remember exactly how old she isn't. 

**#04 - Last**

Some days he's right there on the edge, so close to giving up and shutting down- and then she's pulling him back, helping him find his path again.

**#05 – Wrong**

She was too thin, too young, too _different_ from the face he saw when his eyes were closed, despite all of this he found himself inexplicably drawn to her.

**#06 – Gentle**

Neither of them have a drop of magic left and a battle still rages around them; but Yuffie takes her time bandaging Leon's wounds, trying to be mindful of every time he grits his teeth and refuses to cry out. 

**#07 – One**

"Can you only love one person," and she's watching his expression carefully, feels some of the tension leave her heart as he shakes his head _no_. 

**#08 – Thousand**

She folds tiny strips of paper into stars, dumps the whole lot on his bed and when he questions her motives she smiles, "it's a wish for Squall to come back." 

**#09 - King**

Yuffie crowns him with some paper contraption she just cut out, "to Leon," she says, "king of the cowards." 

**#10 – Learn**

He teaches her how to dodge, how to cast Fire, how to make that last potion stretch in the midst of a battle, and she teaches him how to smile again. 

**#11 – Blur**

Yuffie does lots of things too fast to be considered sane; she eats too fast and talks too fast and fights too fast and somewhere between blinks, Leon realizes she's grown too fast.

**#12 - Wait**

Aerith is the first one to recognize Yuffie's feelings for what they are, she confronts her quietly about it and the younger girl only shrugs and says "Squeon has some growing up to do, I can wait." 

**#13 – Change**

It was hard, watching the boy Squall shift into the man Leon, harder on a different spectrum watching the man Leon shift into the man Squall.

**#14 – Command**

"Leon," her voice is hard with an edge so sharp it would have cut a lesser man, "put my cheesecake _down."_

**#15 – Hold**

It was Squall who carried little Yuffie out of the rubble and destruction that was Hollow Bastion, he never tells her how tightly he held onto her, afraid to lose her in the mayhem.

**#16 - Need**

"Yuffie, I need you to be quiet for _five_ seconds, "and then Leon did the unthinkable and kissed her full on the mouth.

**#17 – Vision**

Yuffie slides into the room, clad in a soft yellow summer dress, and something is happening to her face, she's _blushing_ , and Leon is so taken back all he can say is, "you look stupid."

**#18 – Attention**

Leon is very good at pretending to ignore Yuffie, she knows this, just like she knows he's really _not_ because she can feel his gaze on her back.

**#19 – Soul**

If Leon was the think tank, and Aerith was their heart, then Yuffie was undoubtably the soul of their little family; always ready with a witty quip and too many words to fit in her mouth, she didn't make them feel _better_ necessarily, but she does very well at reminding them they were alive. 

**#20 – Picture**

"Holy crow, you _were_ capable of smiling!"

**#21 – Fool**

Dark hair and being quick to smile does not make two women remotely the same, Leon should know this better than anyone and yet, he can't stop himself from calling Yuffie by Rinoa's name.

**#22 – Mad**

"I hate you and your stupid emotional constipation self and if you want to be alone for the rest of forever _fine_ ," and nothing hurt quite as much as her stiff shouldered walk away from him.

**#23 – Child**

Leon looks at her in certain ways, his eyes nothing but thin slits of slate between lashes, and it makes Yuffie feel so young. 

**#24 – Now**

The worlds have moved on, there is no more Traverse Town, no more Hollow Bastion; there is only this place, this home, and a future that stretches undetermined before them, somehow it's not so bad with her hand in his. 

**#25 – Shadow**

Leon has hope - he has to because the hopeless do not survive long in situations like this - but it's only when Yuffie is beside him, surveying the ruins of Hollow Bastion and says _it's not that_ bad that he realizes his hope is only a pale imitation of the actual thing.

**#26 – Goodbye**

He traces the line of her brow, her nose, cups her cheek in his hand and kisses her gently on the lips and it's so unlike him - she knows, she does - knows exactly what is happening and it's all she can do not to cry because that's not like her either; so she sees him off with a smile and a quip and waves and waves and waves, even after he has disappeared into the horizon.

**#27 – Hide**

She is shadow, she is night, she is stealth incarnate whether others want to believe it or not and she is _damn_ good at what she does, nobody finds her unless she wants them to (and he reaches into her hiding nook and pulls her out and doesn't quite smile as he says, "gotcha.")

**#28 – Fortune**

Yuffie looks at him carefully and says ,"I think I'm gonna be a pirate from now on, so then all the booty will be mine!" and she pinches Squall's ass as she runs by.

**#29 – Safe**

She has a habit of falling asleep in strange places, rooftops and on the little carved out window in the bailey wall, because she knows that he’ll be somewhere near by and won’t let anything bad happen.

**#30 – Ghost**

He is haunted by the past, by things he had no control over; and no matter what Yuffie tries, she can't shake the ghosts from his eyes.

**#31 – Book**

Yuffie hides in Pooh's world when she wants to be alone, it's the one place she doesn't have to worry about Leon chasing her down, not after _last_ time with the whole debacle with Tigger and no, she's not allowed to talk about it. 

**#32 – Eye**

They butt heads _constantly_ , most of their relationship seems to consist of shouting and thinly veiled threats; but every once in a great blue moon they come to agree on something and that's when the world realizes it is well and truly fucked. 

**#33 – Never**

It's the Hades Cup, match something or other, who cares anymore and Yuffie is facing Leon and they are the only two in the arena and she thinks about all the times they sparred and all the times they fought together and she just shakes her head and says, "No."

**#34 - Sing**

Yuffie is sick, feverish and delerious and even though her parents have been dead for twelve years she cries out for her mother and Squall brushes back her hair and whispers against her ear _hush-a-bye, hush-a-bye._

**#35 – Sudden**

Love is an impossible thing that takes years to form a fondation and then _boom_ it's set up all at once and nobody is more surprised when Yuffie kisses Leon than Yuffie herself.

**#36 – Stop**

Arches her back and grinds against Squall's hand as he presses down against her, presses into her and she breathes in the scent of his neck and tugs at his hair and gasps, "Don't stop." 

**#37 – Time**

Yuffie stares down at the baby in her arms, so small and frail and full of so much potential and Leon presses a kiss into her forehead and asks, "How's it feel to be a grandma?" 

**#38 – Wash**

She drags him into the storm, laughs when he slips in the mud and helps haul him back to his feet, her hands warm around his wrists as she leans forward to say, "Live a little." 

**#39 – Torn**

For once, Yuffie is struck silent, he expects a river of words to come rushing at him, expects her to call him everything in the book and then some; but she only shakes her head and tries to outrun the tears- too late, he can hear the first echoing sob before the door slams shut in her wake.

**#40 - History**

Here is where he grew up, here is where he went to school, here is where he got in a fight when he was fourteen and received the scar on his collarbone, "and here is where your future is," Yuffie says; presses his hand against her chest so he can feel her heart.

**#41 – Power**

She runs through the crowd, a balloon sword grasped in one hand and a manic smile on her face and shouts, "BY THE POWER OF GREYSKULL!" 

**#42 – Bother**

"If you do not get your knees out of my back, I swear you will be sleeping on the floor." 

#43 - God 

Yuffie cries once, once ever, when she sees the people who made it through and realizes the people who didn't and has to deal with some dumb-ass schmuck spitting at her feet and calling her filthy names and she just cries and says, "it's not fair." 

**#44 – Wall**

He sits at the bailey wall, surveying the roiling blackness in the distance; a constant reminder of their failures when she sneaks up on him, sucking noisily at a popsicle and tosses him the other one before clamoring up to join him in his sentry. 

**#45 – Naked**

"Do me a favor," he says and Yuffie braces for something mean and nasty to come out of his mouth because this is _Leon_ and he surprises them both by saying, "Call me Squall." 

**#46 – Drive**

"Get up, don't you dare die, you're stronger than this, remember, you're constantly fucking telling us how amazing you are so _prove_ it," and Yuffie thinks it's worth not dying just so she can knock the snarl out of Leon's voice. 

**#47 – Harm**

She is a small warmth against his back, he feels her muscles twitch and as one, they move out into the swarm of heartless, assured in the knowledge that they are safe in each others presence. 

**#48 – Precious**

It's raining and she pulls him outside, tells him to _hush_ and pulls him down for a kiss, afterwards she says, _I always wanted to do that_.

**#49 – Hunger**

He nips at her neck, sucks a mark against her breast and she arches against him and she gasps and moans and urges him on. 

**#50 – Believe**

_I love you_ , he says, low and quiet against her ear and she sigh and snuggles down into his arms and says, _I know_.


End file.
